


Lyla Barton

by Leopards_Bane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1 am fics, AU, BAMF Frigga, Extended Families, Flashbacks, Frosthawk - Freeform, Mama Loki, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Culture -Asgard, Rape Recovery, Rude People, Sorry!, Violence, not beta’d, not even my ship!, off screen rape, oh well, one-shots growing like little monsters, poor tag wranglers, really needs to be though, shame faced Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get the visit the Golden Realm, where Clint meets someone he didn't expect.</p>
<p>A (another!) New Chapter! <strike>Currently on hiatus being rewritten and fleshed out not to mention spellchecked!</strike> lol (chapter 4 only took me 6 months! :-P I realized I better upgrade the tags also)</p>
<p>I added a bonus epilogue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is sorta MCU compliant, but it is still obviously AU lol 
> 
> Took me about a half hour to write this non stop. 1:30 am to 2 am 8-22-13  
> Its just a one shot right now but it may get more to it with feedback and revision (or at least spell check lol)

Clint Barton bent down to look at the little girl that had tugged on his tunic.

dark blonde curls framed a sweet smile and brilliant blue eyes that caught the light and almost seemed to glow.

he kneeled down to eye level, ‘hi sweetheart, whats your name?’

‘Lyla’ she replied ducking her head down and cuddling a rag doll with a wooden head.

Clint frowned slightly but said ‘thats pretty, it was my grandmothers name too’ and the girl giggled looking up at him.

‘are you the archer from midgard?’ 

yes I am, i work with the mighty prince Thor to protect the realm.’

before more could be said a lady in waiting walked briskly towards them, the girl shying away from the woman.

‘child,’ she said tersely. ‘come away and don’t bother the man. go back to your nurse.’ Lyla nodded and ran back to the small garden she had come from and disappeared in to the shadows of the wall.

‘she wasn’t bothering me ma’am. cute kid, who’s is she?’

the woman looked like she’d bit into a lemon with a side of vintager before getting the look that said she was eager to share gossip.

‘the child is dangerous, i don’t know why the all-mother feels it safe to keep such a thing around, it will only show its true colours and bite like the viper in the bosom it is.’

Clint schooled his face to control his anger, before asking what she meant.

‘well, its said her father was a giant hawk, that could let fly metal feathers from its wings with deadly accuracy, and the less said about the ‘mother’ the better, ’ Clint could hear the air quotes on that, ‘mother?’ 

‘that bastard argr the all-father burdened us with. Loki. takes too much after ‘is name sake Loptr he does, never been comfortable around that one to be sure.’

he must have an odd look on his face, but she didn’t say anything more when prince Thor came over slapping him on the back and rattling his quiver and knocking the arrows over his shoulder with the force, ‘well sir Hawkeye! how do you fare this morn? are you ready to show the warriors 3 your archer skills?’

‘just fine thanks and you bet’ he replied, turning to the woman he said with a slight smirk at her wide eyes and slack jaw, ‘i had a fun time talking with you, but I have something i gotta do, laters’

Thor nodded to the woman, calling her by name, ‘Lady Birgit’ before almost dragging Clint towards the practice fields.

***

They were half way there when he dropped the bomb on Thor ‘so tell me, how come you never mentioned that your brother had a kid?’

Thor stopped, his arm still around Hawkeye’s shoulders, his grip tightening as he searched for how to respond to such a odd question.

sighing he replied, ‘i did not think it necessary to inform the Avenger’s of my brothers proclivities’

Clint lifted a eyebrow at that. 'i think the fact your 'brother’ gave birth, if that woman is to believed, is something we shouldn’a been told.’ how old is she?’

Thor blinked then blushed slightly, 'the girl is 4 of your years old’ Clint nodded to himself, 'so he was pregnant when the shit storm in Manhattan happened, right?’ 

‘verily, he was’

‘okay, that explains a few things’ without a backward glance he left Thor, walking swiftly off to the stands surrounding the field to stand next to Natasha.

he leaned close whispering ‘we need to talk’ she gave a short nod, almost more like just a flex of her jaw that not many people would have noticed she had even moved.

***

Nat and Clint sit on the huge bed, the bottle of vodka she had snuck in her bag resting on her knee as she thinks about what he just told her.

‘are you sure they aren’t just fantasies? you know for sure that it really happened?’ she questioned him again hoping that this time the answer will change.

‘yes Nat im sure, the weird force released Loki then took me over and I...’ he waves his hand in a wobbly manor not wanting to say what he knows it was.

‘he was already pregnant by the time of the invasion, im surprised he didn’t miscarry when he was hulk smashed.’ he sighs again taking the bottle from her and downing a large swig, the burning in his throat making his eyes water. ‘where’d you get this stuff anyway? this isn’t your usual stock’

all she replied was ‘special circumstance’

That night he dreamed. it wasn’t his normal dreams, or missing targets or losing people he cares about. no that would be too easy. 

_The room is dark and cold, he can see Selvig working on the tesseract machine through the plastic slats._

_Loki has called him to his sleeping chamber. The Other has spoken to him, Loki needs more incentive to work faster, pain is always a great motivator._

_Pain of the mind can only take him so far, and it is easily forgotten once its over._

_Now, physical pain is called for. Loki’s eyes are suddenly grass green, wide and frightened. he knows what he’s been doing, but couldn’t stop himself from doing it. saying things that he knows cant be true. he drops the scepter, or try’s to but it stands on its own like a bad b-movie effect._

_Barton reaches out to grab it, his eyes going from the tesseract blue glow to almost full black._

_The Other, using Barton’s body tells Loki his plan, that he knows his body intimately, and he is ripe for it._

_Loki try’s to fight but the mental link was a where most of his recent strength had come from._

_He crys, curled up in the corner, knowing that it will happen again until the seed takes root._

***

Clint wakes in a cold sweat as the dream fades. he had at first thought it was a sick fantasy, but that just didn’t add up to what he felt. He remembers telling Loki his grandmothers name when he asked about his family and past. it figures that Loki would remember that and name what must be their daughter after someone he only knew very briefly.

Lyla Barton was a strong woman, who didn’t take no shit from no body. that fact that her son and his wife were drug addicts and all around horrible people should never reflect on her. 

She tried many times to get custody of Clint and his brother Barney, but some how the courts just never seemed to get their heads out of collective asses to do that. 

By the time Clints parents had died leaving him and his brother pretty much on their own, Lyla was too old to care for them, a year later she died as well, some thought maybe it was old age, others someone looking to square a debt Clints parents owed.

Then came the circus, colourful and bright. His talent as a sharpshooter winning him the best sleep tent and better meals than most of the other performers. though his brother mostly just took care of the animals he was allowed to share a space with him. not that there was much space to begin with.

One night his brother left. He never saw him again, but he always wondered if it had been his fault. 

Was sure it had been.

but 25 years later thats mostly just water through the sewage pipe. 

now he has a daughter to think about, and a crazy baby mama to try and figure out.

he’s got his work cut out for him.

 

~~~


	2. hall of thanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a good daddy, but jumps the gun a little. He takes a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ok, you asked for it and my brain ganged up on me ;p your lucky my peanutbutter chocolate chip cookies didn't burn while I was typing this!
> 
> wrote in 15 minutes at 2:50pm 8-22-13

As the Avengers were getting ready for the feast that night, Tony who was having trouble with all the buckles on the clothing they were required to wear, asked Clint, ‘cute kid you were talking to, she, well looks like a she, cant tell around here with the clothes and hair, anyway, looks like shes related to Thor, is she?’

Before he knows it her has Tony pinned to the wall, his elbow digging into Tony’s trachea.

Tony slaps at his arm a few times before he lets up enough so he can breath, but he doesn’t release him.

‘what about her?’

hissing what breath he can Tony replies, ‘i was just curious’ Clint narrows his eyes, he continues, ‘i know you have a low opinion of me, but jeeze! 99.99% of females are safe around me, the point 1 percent of course being Pepper, but she knows that. i don’t go for kids!’

slowly Clint lets him step from the wall, massaging his sore throat.

‘a bit of a hair trigger there birdy?’

Clint goes back to his clothes, strapping on his quiver with the shiny Asgardian arrows he had been given as a gift for out shooting Hogan.

With a muttered ‘sorry,’ before walking out, leaving Tony to fend for himself, Clint keeps going until he comes to a hall he doesn’t remember having been through before.

on the walls are murals, some of battles he’s heard about from Thor, others look like wedding pictures. and one seems strange.

A man with wild red hair, pointy nose and a weird gleam to his eyes, stands in a grove of trees with several creatures about him. A large black wolf, a curly snake with a dragon like ruff, a white horse with 8... ‘8?’ legs, with a young girl, half in shadow sitting on its back.

The mad man stands proudly among them, like its a family portrait or something.

Knowing some of the things he’s heard about this place, it probably is for that matter. there are runes he cant read, he assumes that they tell who all is in the picture, but he’s not sure around here what anything he sees means.

He doesn’t hear the footsteps until she’s right behind him, he nearly jumps out of his skin when she speaks, close to his ear.

‘That is my husband’s closest friend and shield brother, Loptr. we named my son after him’

he notices how she says it, named *my* son, not *our* son, or just calling him Loki. he clears his throat before turning to face her. the all mother queen stands tall, like most people here, even if he hadn’t known who she was he still would have recognized her as a queen.

‘he seems nice,’ seeing the look on her face almost makes him laugh. ‘no, dear boy, he isn’t. many tricks has he played. some harmless, others not so. but Odin still calls him brother.’

‘that seems to be going around, if you don’t mind my saying so.’ referring to Thor’s still calling Loki his brother, no matter how much the other protests he isn’t.

she sighs, but with a smile as if thinking of a fond memory, before nodding to herself. 

‘the nurse tells me you have met our newest addition, tell me what you think of her.’

taking a deep breath, ‘i think shes a cute, smart kid, with a bad rep. just for being born.’

the all mother smiles, it reaches her eyes more than her lips. he’s past some test, he’s sure of it, but not sure what it will mean in the long run.

he excuses himself to see if he can get back to the halls he’s supposed to be in, and make it to the feast with his absence being too noticeable.


	3. Nats question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat asks a question, and she may have gotten more that she barganed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im spoiling you! 3 updates in 2 days is very fast for me, don’t get used to it! ;)
> 
> I always seem to leave you with a cliffhanger I noticed lol still need a beta if anyone is interested leave a comment!
> 
> took about 45 from 2:18 to 3:04 pm 8-23-13

Nat stood outside Loki’s cell.

She had many questions but only one seemed to be what came out of her mouth.

‘mewling quim?’

as she said it she heard Clint coming up behind her, Loki looked at him saying with a sickly but superior look ‘why don’t you ask Barton’ 

Clint barely stumbled but he felt like he’d fallen on his face. 

Nat raised a eyebrow.

there was a commotion at the prison door, they turned to see a golden haired toddler leading by hand the queen. ‘come _on_ , gamma, wanna see mama.’ she chanted as though it would make them both movie faster.

at the exchange, Nat got more confused, Clint turned to hide a smile. Loki only the face of a parent that had been away from their child too long. 

Lyla rushed at the cell barrier, surprising everyone that she sailed right through the force shield and eagerly into her mothers arms.

Loki folded her closely to his heart, casting a fearful glance at the spectators as the little girl babbled about what had gone one since the last time they had seen each other.

The queen stood back half in shadows watching. 

Nat turned to Clint, but seeing the odd tilt of his lips as he watched the pair she frowned. she placed her body inconspicuously to watch them, her eyes flicking back and forth. after what seemed like 10 minutes but was only just a few seconds she poked Clint in the ribs, a lift of her shoulders a question when he turned to look at her.

‘remember what we talked about the other night?’ at her slight nod he continued, ‘proof.’

Nats eyes widened, as she look a much better look at the little girl as she talked about the archery contest her nurse told her about. Loki grinned at her, hearing it. clearly thinking about the warriors 3 and sif being put in their place by a mere, but exceptional, midgardian.

Nat swallowed hard before turning back to face Clint head on. ‘are you gonna answer my question’ know full well he heard what she’d said to Loki and his reply when he arrived.

Sighing, he leaned close to whisper to her, but was interrupted by the toddler as she seemed to notice him for the first time. ‘hello sir archer.’ Loki’s face blanched when he realized she had met him before this. ‘hello lyla,’ he replied, but he said it looking more at Loki than her.

‘don’t bother him dearest,’ a throwback to the day they met but with polar opposite emotions.

‘mm not bothering him momma,’ she said as haughty as any princess to something she felt patronized her.

‘of course not, dearest.’ Loki wondered if he had been like this at her age, looking over at the all mother’s face, laughing eyes and soft smile he thinks perhaps he was worse.

Nat poked Clint again, for his attention, quickly he whispered ‘Thanos.’ Nat’s head tilted with an odd look.

A gong started to sound, deep and throbbing. 

Clint’s eyes shot to the ceiling he couldn’t see, trying to find where it came from.

‘you said his name didn’t you?’ asked Loki, his face pale and tight, as he drew Lyla closer to him. the alarm was growing louder as the queen called for guards to warn others to get to safety.

Clint shook, not comprehending what was going on. the center of the cell though quite bright was growing in shadow around Loki as he sat crossed legged on the floor.

‘he’s coming for me isn’t he mamma.’ Loki looked down as his daughters upturned face, so open and sure.

he couldn’t lie to her, ‘yes, sweetling. he is.’

Clint had not been idle, well practiced signals to Nat sent her to get the rest of the Avengers, while he tried to get through the barrier of the cell. even if it meant rescuing a war criminal he had to do it. for his daughters sake of nothing else, he told himself.

slowly his hand, pushed through the light field, but it was like trying to put a bullet through ballistics gel with out a gun. Frigga came forward, touching a rune on the base. he found he could move faster but still it was hard work, soon his whole hand and part of his arm was through.

‘Loki, take my hand!’ he shouted over the gong that was still ringing with teeth rattling force.

Loki looked at him, then down at Lyla, nodding to something only he could hear, he thrust her forward with a mind to save her and sacrifice himself, but Barton must have known his plan because he grabbed Loki’s arm tightly dragging them through the light and hopefully into his arms to safety.


	4. the end of the begining...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so far out of my comfort zone with this fic I dont even know what to tell you :S
> 
> started at 7:10pm on 8-29-13 and finally! ended at 4:30pm on 3-2-14 !!!!!
> 
> I had only had a few paragraphs of this done on the start date, and then life moved in and set up house so I could until now add any more to it. sorry its such a short chapter, but it is an ‘End’ to this part, as I have ideas for a second part that will continue this story and include Lopt and his children at a later date. I am also working on a cover to resemble that mural that Clint finds in the hallway.  
> Do stick a fork in me Im done! for now...

The yawning black void, like looking into the singularity of a black hole, marred the glowing floor of Loki’s prison cell, the shimmering walls of the force shield were turning opaque with the pressure from within.

Lyla hugged tightly to the two people who most cared for her safety.

‘well that sucked’ 

Everyone looked over at Clint with varying expressions of incredulity, he shrugged his shoulders not really caring if they thought the joke was funny or not.

and just like that the sound of the world rushed back in and with it the gaggle of on lookers all talking at once to voice what they thought happened.

Loki was still in too much shock, holding on to Lyla and listening to her soft baby talk to notice when everyone got quiet again.

Odin Borson, with ever faithful Heimdall strode down the gangway past other cells, the occupants jeering and cheering alike their presents.

as they came upon the group, most parting the way, the Queen placed herself directly in the All-fathers path, which unimpeded would have lead to Loki.

they stood there, King and Queen, facing off, waiting to see who would break first.

after what seemed like and eternity, looks of surprise appeared around the room and Odin deferred to his wife, Frigga nodded approval, turning aside to let him approach.

Loki seemed to shink in size, without his magic that would be impossible, but the closer that Odin got the tinier Loki became.

No one uttered a word, but ready to spring to action should it be needed.

Lyla was very quiet, but she twined her hand in her mothers coat, her own act of defiance towards her adoptive grandfather.

if anyone had made bets even an hour ago about what they thought might happen next the house would have been that much richer, as Odin putting on a burst of speed no one his seeming age should attempt, enveloped Loki in a hug so tight Lyla started to squirm in the embrace. 

Clint was close enough to grab her as she wiggled her way out like a otter and into his arms.

Holding her close Clint realized that the world was brighter in colour and light, even the atmosfere didnt feel as heavy as it had before, he could only think by the stories he’d heard that Odin himself had been depressed and the Golden realm had felt it with him.

Maybe now they could all heal somewhat.

He hoped, anyway.

fin

 

~~~


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! stupid brain decided to punch me in the face (yes I know thats a weird image, look at it from my point of view :P) and I have got a start on the continuation already!
> 
> Yes its short, but hopefully I can do edits and write the sequel at the same time! 
> 
> Wish me luck!

The hall was quiet.

As it had been for many years. Even when someone happened to get lost, which was often, the suffocating Quiet was there. the wanderers would speak in strangely hushed tones, even if it felt like you were screaming, the deafening silence reigned.

Today though, the Quiet was quiet. 

Dust motes danced in stray beams of sunlight, a rustle of fabric followed by a footsteps scuff on the marble floor... and the world rushed in.


End file.
